Peaceful Musings
by yaoyan
Summary: Poems of all sorts about your favorite Fairy Tail cast. First up Juvia. Gray. Drip. Drip. Drop. Rain. People would say it's gloomy,dark, depressing, and Juvia accepted it. Until he came along. He allowed her to feel the warmth of the sun and see the never-ending sky. So the rain now had a new meaning. Newest chapter: Haikus about Igneel and Natsu.
1. The Meaning of Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. Hiro Mashima has that right. If I did the next chapters would be out but the pictures would be really bad.

**A/N** I guess you can say this is a little OOC since Gray never comforts Juvia (or dances in the rain, but I did read a story where that happened) but I never said who the _"he"_ was so ha!

* * *

Drip,

drip,

drop.

Rain.

People would say it's gloomy,

dark,

depressing,

annoying.

It was the thing that ruins picnics,

cancels dates,

and traps you indoors,

Utterly useless except for getting in the way.

Juvia knew this.

She accepted it.

But even so a dark cloud was always over her head,

just like when it rains,

gloomy,

dark,

depressing,

until he came along.

At first she was confused.

He was loud,

violent,

cold,

yet for some reason when he was around,

It was always bright.

He brought her out of the dark,

and allowed her to feel the warmth of the sun,

and to see the never-ending blue sky.

He knew rain was misjudged,

but she did not.

So he taught her that rain was more than just an irritation,

more than a fly buzzing around that you can't swat.

Rain brings life,

allowed things to grow,

and live.

He showed her that rain was also fun,

when they were caught in the pouring rain,

and they danced until it was over,

not caring about the consequences.

Most importantly,

he taught her that rain brought joy,

because after the storm,

that never seemed to end,

out appeared,

a rainbow.

So she in turn,

allowed the rain,

to wash away his sorrows,

hidden in his heart,

and cleanse his soul.

Because the rain could do that.

Drip,

drip,

drop.

To Juvia the rain was gloomy,

dark,

depressing,

bothersome.

But it was also joy,

laughter

purity,

life.

To Juvia, rain was the soft pitter patter against the window as she looked out towards tomorrow.

* * *

Now come one and all review and tell me how I did! :)


	2. Scarlet

**A/N- **This was originally just a poem about Juvia/Gray but then I wrote more poems and decided to post them all together instead of separately. I'll post more when I finish fine tuning them.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. I think you should know that.

* * *

**Scarlet**

"Scarlet,

The colour of your hair,

Radiant and bright,"

That's what he told her,

When she asked for a last name.

"It suits you."

Strong and fiery,

Like an open flame.

Beautiful and illuminating,

Like the sunset glow.

Warm and loving,

Like her heart.

That was her name,

The name he gave her,

Erza Scarlet.


	3. Jobs

School, work,, yadda yadda yadda. I've been busy so this is not my best work and kinda short but whatever. This is a list poem about what happens on a typical job.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Jobs**

Sit

Complain

Whine

Rent

Broke

Drink

Crash

Scream

Spill

Holler

Hide

See

Take

Ask

Agree

Pack

Travel

Train

Motion

Sick

Barf

Yell

Here

Search

Find

Attack

Fight

Swords

Spirits

Fire

Ice

Punch

Kick

Clash

Crash

Break

Ruin

Destroy

BOOM

Done

Happy

Cheer

Collect

Stop

Stare

Damages

Fees

Money

Gone

Home

Sit

Sigh


	4. Igneel

**A/N** I am alive! And I will be posting more this week. Computer time is limited for me now so after this week who knows when I might update again. But then again I'm pretty sure no one even reads my story. Sigh. Well anyways these are four haikus meant to be read in order about Natsu and Igneel.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Seeking**

A boy and his cat,

Lost in his never ending search.

"Where are you Igneel?"

**Flame**

The fire slowly dies,

But his hope still burns on strong.

"I'll find you Igneel."

**Warmth**

Lying on the ground,

Stars shine but the air is cold.

"I miss you Igneel."

**Dream**

Drifting off to sleep,

Visions of past and future.

"I love you Igneel."


	5. Pretty Dresses Don't Make the Girl

**A/N-** My computer was being weird and Word wouldn't open up. That's why this (sucky) poem is late. I'm still working on the super-long-can't-seem-to-continue-it poem and I also have these story ideas for different fandoms. Bottom line is, don't expect an update anytime soon.

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

* * *

**Pretty Dresses Don't Make the Girl**

Pretty dresses don't make the girl,

Instead it makes me want to hurl.

That you think I can be swayed,

By fancy cloths and a huge estate.

You give me jewels, you give me space,

But what I want is love and faith

And for you to finally see

The real girl inside of me.

Pretty dresses don't make the girl

That is done by one's own will.

So set me free and let me be,

To live the life that's completely me.

* * *

**A/N** Did you read the new chapter? Rouge looks so weird in my opinion I wish the manga updated more than once a week because I really want to know what happens next. With timetravel, dragons, strange Zeref magic, this is going to be an awesome story arc if not chaotic. I really want to find out what happened to the dragons.


End file.
